


【主教扎】早安，睡个好觉呐

by ShyMinmyheart



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, 德扎
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMinmyheart/pseuds/ShyMinmyheart
Summary: 现代AU甜饼出差回来的科洛雷多和醒了过来的音乐家。
Relationships: 主教扎
Kudos: 5





	【主教扎】早安，睡个好觉呐

早安，睡个好觉

虽算不上是带着一身风尘，却也是满身的疲惫。尽可能快地结束了公事的科洛雷多搭乘当晚的红眼航班飞回维也纳，就算有专车接送再回到家也是冬季尾巴上的清晨时分了。

总是不想让那个小混蛋再多等上十几个小时的，毕竟走的时候他为了能和自己同行可是撒泼打滚了好一阵子呢。小混蛋美其名曰要去找寻音乐之神洒落在人间的灵感，实则却是DDL将至怕被工作室那边追魂索命一般催稿子，话说回来，怎么会有当老板的次次给自己工作室“开天窗”的？

想到这里，坐在车后座正往家赶的科洛雷多低下头抿着嘴笑了下，又出声交代前排的助理在24小时营业的商店下单些蔬果，蔬菜从种类嘱咐到新鲜程度，水果从成熟与否吩咐到个头大小。他们两个都不太会做饭，但这并不影响他们都想给彼此最好的。

就算如此，科洛雷多心里也清楚得很，谱子最后期限是明天，那重度拖延症患者的某人肯定是什么都没写的。原来还会为这个发火着急，现在想想全是多余。沃尔夫冈总会完成，曲目也必将是完美的，音符都在他脑子里，而他——只是懒得誊抄脑中的曲目罢了。

车窗外是四月雨，机场回市中心的高速路上总是有连夜拉车环游欧洲大陆的外国旅行团，怎么少得了维也纳？音乐之都，是了。那他自己该有多么幸运，他拥有音乐呢。怕是今天又要降温了，玻璃内壁上起了一层雾气，商务车飞驰，外边的雨斜斜而下，留下规则又不规则的痕迹。

门口接过加急送来的食材，纸袋子里掺杂了几袋红红绿绿的小零食，算是科洛雷多对小朋友的小补偿吧。进了家门，换了鞋脱下大衣就往二楼去。

楼上暖和的卧房熏出一点甜蜜的味道。最明显的是沃尔夫冈最喜欢的身体乳的气息，是个儿童品牌，所以不会是工业香精那浓重做作的味道，很是自然地混合了花香和果香，甜得很却又不生腻。而藏在其中的，却是到大洋彼岸玩的时候带回来的热带水果味的沐浴露，热烈馥郁。

科洛雷多放缓动作挪到床边去，俯下身半跪在床边盯着几天不见的人盯了许久，嘴角扯出自己都不知道的弧度，这是安安静静睡着的沃尔夫冈呢。微微起身把吻印在正在好睡的人的额角。一会叫醒他时定会撞进一双湿漉漉的蓝色眼眸中，窗外仍是冷风挂冷雨飘落，但室内的一切都在诉说着天气在转暖了。

在楼下客房洗过澡吹好头发，平时被发胶固定的严肃发丝现在蓬松异常（科罗雷多知道你现在满脑子毛茸茸的橘猫图片，收起你那点小心思，拍钢琴警告），浴袍松松垮垮地套在身上，也不系，就大敞着进了不算多大的半开放式厨房。当时选样式的时候也是沃尔夫冈的主意，自然他不是在乎流理台的材质、不是在乎壁橱的高低和颜色，他想要的不过是个小吧台。而另一个人也不傻，想想在小吧台上利用高度能做的事情，科洛雷多也就不在乎些什么了。

打开手机，点开在加了星收藏起来的“做健康营养又美味早饭给孩子”，像模像样用高钙牛奶和了面糊放进烤箱定时，又切好果蔬放进冰箱等着醒来榨汁。

可算是告一段落，天也亮起来，幸好阴天，天光大亮也只是一副阴阴坠坠适合补眠的样子，再次上楼，放缓了动作掀开被子把从背后人圈进怀里。沃尔夫冈转醒，还迷迷糊糊的，哼唧着翻个身把脸埋到科洛雷多颈侧，双臂搂住他脖子，蹭个不停，“……希罗你回来啦。”

心一下子软的不成样子，科洛雷多低头去吻他，“回来了。”

还没亲多久，五感都比常人发达的音乐家漂亮小鼻子动了动，嗅到他浴袍上留下的味道，却还是半闭着眼睛，小声叹，“啊白茶！”

白茶的味道真让人上瘾，不似鸦片浓烈后调却沉醉，白茶的味道点着丝丝点点的甜，到了尾巴那里是温温暖暖的白胡椒和麝香香气，原本是为了减轻舟车劳顿的疲惫感，没想到可以唤醒贪恋暖香气味的小朋友。

“早啊亲爱的。”两个人吻了又吻，沃尔夫冈撤回胳膊伸个懒腰又缩回男人怀里，“早！诶！！昨天我在路上看到一只柯基，穿着驴驴的衣服，小短腿可爱极了！”醒了就开始絮絮叨叨吵闹模式，科洛雷多心说，我知道，你给我发了两个十五秒小视频和五条语音就为了那条狗。

“诶你听没听到我说话！”沃尔夫冈没等到回应被圈在怀里也要出手推他几下。

“听到了听到了。”科洛雷多带着点无奈，把下巴抵在音乐家的脑袋上。

“下午你让人给我送的那盒泡芙可好吃啦我给你留了半个在冰箱里你看见了嘛！我就只咬了小小一口。”快听听这语气，说这话的人和从幼儿园把下午发的甜点省下一点带给爱的人的小朋友有什么区别。

“看到了，”所以也不拿个盘子碗啊的，直接放进冰箱里的不明物体是泡芙。科洛雷多是不是应该夸夸他知道把甜品放冰箱里？但是他决定忽视他已经把泡芙扔进垃圾桶的事情，“挺好吃的。”

沃尔夫冈撇撇嘴，小声，“……你还真吃了。”

科洛雷多哭笑不得，他家小朋友怎么这么可爱的？抬手轻拍了下他屁股，“你要是想吃今天接着让他家送不就好了。”

“希罗，我想去看电影，想去逛超市，想吃日料，想涮芝士火锅，想……”科洛雷多及时打住他，“行，可以，没问题，你的谱子怎么样了？”

音乐家小脸一垮，“不是明天嘛。”抬头把吻送上去，“你今天刚回家我怎么能抛下你写稿子啊。”

“你少来，”看着大清早就闪着光亮的蓝眼睛，主动送上来的吻也受用得很，科洛雷多也说不出拒绝的话来，“那你现在去吃了早饭写稿子，下午睡醒我们去看电影然后吃芝士火锅。”

“还是炸猪排吧！！！”反正小混蛋就是不提稿子的事情，“你快睡吧！”边喊着边翻腾着准备下床。

“穿拖鞋。”科洛雷多闭上眼睛也知道他在干什么，“烤箱小心烫，用榨汁机小心点少放点糖。”

“知道了知道了。”按照心意得到下午约会的小朋友在心里暗暗吐槽自己老头子太会唠叨了。

快蹦出卧室门，又反身小跑两步跳到床上，伸手捂住科洛雷多想要睁开的眼睛，亲亲科洛雷多嘴角，开口，“老头子，晚安。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【与文无关个人留档】  
> 这一篇是在复联4首映结束后没几天发的，当时在高铁站看一张照片就能哭出来，我恨。  
> 那张照片是一个小男孩倒在床上抱着全部的钢铁侠玩偶很伤心的哭着。  
> “我不懂那么多，只希望你回来。”
> 
> 铁虫算是带我出来的救赎了，虫当然岁数要私设大一些，有个人把他捧在心尖上，好让我也能痛快哭一哭、痛快笑一笑。他事那么值得，他值得那么多，却还是拥有一切也什么都没有。


End file.
